The Trails of Denmark
by TheTraxicEnd
Summary: After taking a tragic fall, Robert Niles, a experienced time traveler, continues his story in a new land. He realizes that he's hit the wrong time warp and he is now in Denmark...Thousands of years in the past. Will he survive? Will he return home? Read on and find out. TheTraxicEnd WARNING - Explicit Content at some parts. REVISION UNDERWAY! HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THAT? -TTE
1. The Prologue and Chapter 1

**The Trails of Denmark**

** It was a cold brisk day in the land of Denmark. We, the Norsemen who travel far and wide, consider this our home. One day, we encountered this strange wizard that fell from the sky. He was asking what world he was in and why we were staring. We told him to tell us about his world and we considered attacking him, but we realized he was more of asset to us. He told us his name was Robert Niles and he was from the future. We took him in because Odin, the sky-father, told us to. He told me in a dream this would happen and I unfortunately didn't believe him. I am a fool for challenging his claims.**

**Chapter 1 - Meet the Crew / Denmark / Approx 8:50 A.M 575 A.D. / Perspective - Robert Niles**

** I was getting cold and these 'Norsemen' told me to follow them to their village. Considering the fact that my heritage is linked to the Norse, I felt quite comfortable around them. We headed to what they called the mead hall. At first I thought they said 'meat hall', but I was surely mistaken. The mead hall was a place of merriment and honor. As we entered, I was completely awestruck by the beautiful architecture of the hall. It had mahogany flooring, tables, and of course a huge mahogany throne room. It was a huge mead hall with at least forty tables and a heck of a lot of beer. I was definitely in awe by how the throne looked. It seemed as it was polished and cleaned every hour, however; it may just be the wood that was used due to its shiny texture.**

** I was sent up towards their king. He had a crown that had many interesting symbols on it. One looked like a mighty dragon that was shooting flames out of its mouth at a warrior. The pattern was duplicated around his crown. He was around 5'9 and judging by his beer gut, around two hundred to two hundred and fifty pounds. I approached the king and kneeled toward his direction. He responded with a hearty laugh and said,**

** "Hero rise. You don't need to kneel to me. I should be kneeling to you!"**

**That hit me like a train. I'm a hero? **_**No you're not idiot. He's fibbing with you.**_** Shut up brain I don't need your life story at the moment.**

** I responded in a friendly tone, "I'm not a hero though. I am just a man from the future who somehow hit your time warp instead of the one that was to return me home."**

** "Nonsense! A man doesn't just fall out of the sky. Odin, our sky-father told us that a man of great strength and agility would fall from the sky right when dawn hit!" I chuckled at the thought of their 'gods' but I suppressed that thought when he gave me the 'what's so funny' stare.**

** "Well... In my time period, there is no such thing as 'gods', instead; there is only one God and he gives us the motivation to live life and take the world by storm.." The King was absolutely astounded at my sentence. I thought they didn't know what I was saying at first, but apparently I shouldn't judge the book by its cover. **_**You should listen to your parents more... **_**I wanted to punch my own brain right now.**

** "Is there anything I could do to help around here? I feel that you need me to do something dangerous." I finished my thought to make this situation seem less awkward.**

** "Well you can start by getting to know thy men who will accompany you on your quest." What quest?! I didn't sign up to the Galactic Time Warp Army for this reason...**

** "Well that seems like a good idea -" I was going to finish my thought when one of the Norseman tackled me to the ground. I was definitely not expecting that to happen. Fortunately, I was stronger than most of these men even though I am a lot smaller than they are. The Norseman then exclaims,**

** "My name is Fargor! I am the strategist of your crew! Don't forget it!" That man is going to be such a pain... I replied, "Nice to meet you Fargor."**

** "I'm Balthar, I possess the best battle axe in the world! I call him 'Dynasty'. Want to see him?" Well he's a lot less...wait what? I responded, "I guess...why did you name 'him' dynasty?"**

** "Well since you are the great hero that fell from the sky, I shall tell you. I was out on the quest to find the gem that was able to give anyone the strength of fifty giants. It was hidden in the caves of that mountain." He points over to the mountain with a black top to it. I couldn't understand why the top of it was black like a volcano, but I'll wait to ask him on that. He continues, "The mountain's caves were so large, it felt like it was the labyrinth that those crazy Christians said in their so called 'books'-"**

**"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Balthar shrunk back. "Those books aren't Christian principles, they're Greek myths. If you didn't know, your beliefs are very similar to their beliefs. They have more gods than you do, however; the gods aren't heroes like your gods are." **_**Why in the hell did you tell them that? **_**Because I can brain now shut up before I decide to press the off button on your own 'settings'. **_**Yeah whatever. Look I'm just your brain. Why the hell would you shut me off? If you did, you would be dead wouldn't you be?**_**No, I gave you separate settings because the fact you are a annoying... Why am I having a conversation with myself? Man I am such a loner.**

**While this whole ordeal was going on, the rest of the crew was just gazing at me because of my absolute poker face. I don't know why I had a poker face going, but this made them laugh so hard. Fargor was laughing so hard, that he fell right into the mead container. **_**Dude you should totally join in on that. **_**Brain, I sometimes wonder what your sexuality is... **_**Oh I was...uh..damn you got me. Well I'm going to go get the replacement brain on the back shelf... **_**What the crap- that's all I could say before I slipped into unconsciousness...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 / What the hell happened? / Robert Niles Perspective / Fargor's Home Day 2 10:00 AM**

**I felt like I was hit by two trains this time. If I could figure out why my brain was going into a relapse, I could then configure it again. Unfortunately, back on my world, radiation had made everyone's brain think for itself without our permission. I wish radiation wasn't so screwy. In fact, I wish radiation never existed. Anyway, I tried to open my eyes, but there was no way I could. I could only feel my arms and legs. All of a sudden, I felt a sudden urge to yell. I screamed on the top of my lungs and all I hear is Fargor shouting, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I realized that I was okay, so I decided to drift away and sleep. **

**[3 hours later...]**

**Well I feel so refreshed. I think the headaches are gone for the time being. I decided it was time to wake up from my unconscious state. I opened my eyes to see Fargor by my side. I looked at him and stated, "Hi Fargor, What is -" that's all I could say before he exclaimed, "OH MY ODIN, HES ALIVE! BALTHAR GET THE REST OF THE CREW IN HERE!"  
**

**Well this is great. Now I can meet the rest of the crew before we head off on this 'quest'. Balthar and the other two members of the crew entered and sat down next to me. For the next minute, we were silent. It stayed that way until Balthar broke the silence with his remark, "So do you want to hear the rest of the story?"**

**I replied, "Sure, but please don't give me anymore mead... That stuff made my other half of my brain shutdown." Balthar looked at me with a puzzled look. "Balthar, Is something wrong?"**

**He replied, "What do you mean your other half?" Oh great...Out of all the questions you could ask, you ask that question? Well here goes nothing. "Well you see, in my time period, people have one brain but with two separate people controlling it. I control most of my body movements and actions while my second half gives me rational thought and advice. I'm glad I don't follow it though, my second half would probably have me turned into a pancake by now." I chuckled at the thought and then flashbacked into it.**

**[FLASHBACK INITIATED]**

**It was a great day out in San Francisco, California. It wasn't too cool nor was it too hot. It was just right and there were many people out and about. I decided to go to the park today, since I had no work scheduled. As I was about to cross the street, my brain tells me the stupidest joke ever. It's so bad that I don't want to repeat it. I started to have a fight with my second half because it apparently wanted to tussle. I was basically fighting myself but you know...brains and their stubbornness. Anyway, the argument today was about why I wanted to go to the park. My second half hated the park. Whenever I wanted to go to the park, it would try to override my thought process just to make me turn around and go home. I hated my second half for that. I felt compelled to just throw that half down the drain, but I realized that I could turn into a Patrick Star. He's awesome and all, but I couldn't see myself being just as awesome as he was. Man I am such a kid.  
**

**My Brain decided to put me into the worst situation yet. He told me that I should instead wait by the bus stop and then as its pulling towards the side of the road, to jump out and get run over. What the heck? My second half is so ridiculous that I sometimes wonder if it just wants me to put it out of its misery. Well, that's not going to happen now or ever. While I was deep into my own thoughts, my brain overrode my command module and decided to do it for me. He initiated protocol twenty-four hundred. That was the protocol to- never mind. By the time I thought of it, I was underneath the bus. Man I hate my second half. I'm going to refer to him now as the worst half anyone could ever have.**

**[FLASHBACK DEACTIVATED]**

**"...and that's why I named him 'Dynasty'." Oh crap how long was I spacing out? Damn it. Guess I will never know why he named it that. "Thanks for explaining it to me Balthar." Anyway, I decided to play it safe and turn my attention to the other two crewmen. "So who are you two?" I asked with a subtle tone. "My name is Jaesen and my twin here is Waltor." Both of them did some weird secret handshake before turning back their attention to me. "We're brothers in arms. Our parents told us that we shall fight under a great hero one day and since you fell from Odin's Platform, we were chosen to help you. We are part of the Elite Masters Guild and we can take anyone on." Well that's pretty good. I guess they are both warriors of high stature, but you never know how good they are until they are in the field. "Well nice to meet you both. Finally we can get ready for this quest the King has prepared for us. Let's go ask him about it." The rest of the crew nodded in assurance and followed me out of the room. I hope the King isn't going to send us out to be killed...**

**Sorry for this chapter for being short but it's going to get better as the story goes on. Thanks guys and please give me feedback. This is the first time I've ever wrote a story. Thanks everyone!**  
**~TheTraxicEnd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Hero Time / Perspective: Robert Niles/ Mead Hall 5:00 P.M Day 2 **

**We arrived at the mead hall in style. Fargor and Balthar both had their weapons unsheathed and were ready to protect me from anything. Apparently they were just doing this to imitate drunk goblins. I honestly didn't think those even existed. Well, safe to say that this time period is really odd. While I was fighting my own thoughts, the twin brothers were fighting over who had the better sword. Usually I'm the type of guy who would just let it happen, however; I felt myself being pulled towards them to try and break up the fight. **_**You seriously are a wimp man. I mean...stop standing on the sidelines, please? **_**Brain, I have no idea why you are calling me a wimp and then you expect me to stop standing on the sidelines after your insult? **_**Well...I'm sorry, look just get back to them before I decide to put the replacement in again. **_**WAIT YOU DID THAT? **_**Duh...How else did you pass out...It wasn't the mead.**_** Oh... Okay let me control myself now.**

**I headed over and decided to break up the fight. I yelled, "HOLD IT GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They both shrunk back at my voice. Do I really have a assertive voice? Man I need to use this more often back at home.**

**"We're deciding on what sword is better for our adventure...T-that's all," said Jaesen in a frightened tone. "Yeah t-that's what we want to do. You see we have four swords. We have the legendary Exerstor Sword; this blade sent many giants in a fiery blaze. Legend has it that it can turn anything in flames just by touching its flesh. The other three blades are from the village of Asroth. This village sells swords by the dozen, however; these swords came from exotic dealers that specialize in enchanted swords. The three here represent the three gems of Rothgard. The first one is Diamond Wrath. As you can tell, it's made of a rough diamond that's found out in the mountains over there." He points to the same mountain as Balthar did... Is that a coincidence? "It's called the Diamond Wrath because it can create a field that no one has ever seen before because no one has ever been able to tap into its magical shield..." They point at what seems to be a orb that surrounds the swords grip.**

**"Wait hand me the sword for a second. I have an idea on how to get the orb away," I stated in a firm tone. They handed over the magnificent sword to me. I felt some force that was drawn to me. I decided to perform the only protocol that could remove this 'shield'. SECOND HALF WAKE UP. **_**Okay what do you want? **_**Run Protocol twenty-nine dot fifty-seven hundred. **_**You got it 'boss'.**_** Why does this brain taunt me?**

**As I launched the protocol spell at the sword, it started to glow and then it what felt like a eternity; the orb was broken and allowed me to reach for its center piece. I never realized how breathtaking this sword looked. They were right about the sword being made of a rough diamond, but it was sharpened to the extent of being like a butcher's knife. At the grip of the sword was a button that had something engraved on it. I tried to pronounce it but it seemed such a native language to me. On this button the phrase "****Dýrð og heiður." was shaped. ****I pressed it and I was startled by what happened.**

**The sword was glowing with a light blue aura. As I pointed it at a table, it shot out the strange aura. The table was turned into a pile of ashes. This sword is AWESOME. **_**WELL ARE YOU GOING TO ASK THEM TO KEEP IT? **_**Brain, For once you are actually a necessity. Congratulations! **_**Shut up and go ask them about the sword. **_**Fine...have it your way. I walked over to them and asked,**

**"Can I keep this sword? It seems that I'm drawn to it like some sort of element. I feel all the emotions and the history of this sword and what was killed by it. I even feel...a sudden relationship between the men who have held this sword in their grasp." I looked over to them with a 'I'm Serious Here' look on my face. They responded in unison, "S-Sure you can have the sword, but what about these other two?" I replied, "Just feel for the sword and put your emotions into it. It may break the spell barrier." They did this and the orbs around those broke as well. They were astounded and went outside to test these magnificent works of art. Balthar, now looking at his pathetic battle axe, looked over to me and said, "I think we should go get them in about an hour. Right now we should -" That's all he could say before the King entered the room. We kneeled in unison and waited for him to allow us to speak on our behalf.**

**"Rise my heroes. Let us talk about this 'quest'. I need you and your crew to head out to the mountain of Zagroth. There lies a certain scroll that I must acquire. It has the power to give man knowledge that we may never be able to tap into unless we get the scrolls. To get to this mountain you must follow the trail of Demons. This path seems unscathed for the most part; however, it has a strange aura to it. Only one person returned from this path and told the story. He said to us that it was occupied by a certain species that was never known to this land. Good luck my fellow heroes. You will need it." Both of us were stunned at this decree. We responded in unison, "Thank you my King. We must tell the other two about this quest." As Balthar was leaving, I turned back to the King and asked him, "My Leader, I needed to ask you about your identity. Are you just referred to as the King or do you have a identity that you conceal for the better of the village?"  
**

**He responds in a coarse tone, "I do have a identity, but I keep it safeguarded due to the last adventure I took part in. I felt that if my identity went about the village, that I could be overthrown with ease. That is why I can't tell you what my name is. They just refer to me as the King."**

**"Thank you my King. I also want to ask you about this quest. What reward are we going to receive for accomplishing this quest?"**

**He firmly states, "The reward will be paid in full. As Norsemen, we possess large amounts of gold and fine jewelry. I will give you as much gold as you can crave for and I will also give you any necessities you need that you will lose in the battles ahead." What battles was he talking about? Then the firm realization of the trail hit me like a brick. The Trail of Demons was the place where many men and women died by disease or by alleged demons that feasted on their bodies. I'm glad I paid attention in mythology class. **_**Well at least I didn't sleep on the first day of school. **_**Brain seriously? What is your problem with me today? **_**I have no problem with you...I hate when you act stupid to others though. **_**Hey I know I act like a toddler from time to time, but that doesn't make me a stupid person. **_**Yeah well I should start calling you Robert the Toddler. It seems fitting for how you- **_**Shut it brain I had enough of your silly talk. I overrode his code finally to give his half to me for a certain extent of time. I should've done this years ago.**

**I thanked him for answering my questions and I wanted to go outside to get some fresh air. As I walked outside, Fargor noticed me and followed me outside. It felt good to have some company outside. Together we walked in silence, until Fargor stopped the silence. With a odd demeanor, he says, "So how was your world like? I mean to us your a gift from Odin, but I feel this is much more."**

**"Well I'm glad you asked this Fargor. Well to start off, my world had a lot of more advanced weaponry and it was more...civilized."**

**"What does that mean?"  
"Being civilized means that in our society, we follow a set of guidelines made by the people and not by a King. We do, however; have people who represent for us so that we can get what we want for our country. Being civilized also means that we behave in a polite manner and in a more likely state."  
"So you're like Balthar then?"  
I was puzzled by this response. Balthar does seem to have a polished mind and a strong heart for his crew. He also acts with a calm demeanor and has a vast sea of vocabulary and knowledge.**

**"I guess you could say so. Did he fall from the sky like I did?" I responded, chuckling at the idea.**

**"No but he did come from a different land and still behaves like them."**

**"Where did he come from?"**

**"He came from the land where many are scholarly and uptight about certain issues. I met him at his home there and he gladly took me in. We talked and he felt that I was kindhearted and needed someone to go home to. So he packed up his items and sailed with me to my homeland. Now he thinks of it as his, even though he still isn't like any of us at all."  
"I had a feeling he was like that. When he mentioned the word Christian, I felt that he was from Greece. When he shrunk back when I criticized him, I felt a sense of loss and confusion from him. I wondered why he didn't counter my statements but I can now put two and two together."  
"Well I'm glad you can do that because we need someone who can do that in this group other than me."  
We both laughed at this. I'm glad I see another side of Fargor than a giddy version of him. He's very intelligent and I hope that this quest won't harm our relationship as friends.**

**We continued walking and talking about my world and how it differed to this time period. It seemed that he understood everything despite it not being his native tongue. I should stop under estimating this group of Norsemen...they seem to be more civil than the books depicted them to be. **_**I'm back. I wonder why you shut me off? WELL?**_** Glad your back. I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need to ask the King where I will sleep. I can't use the bed they put me in last time right?**

**I approached the King's throne and kneeled in front of the King.  
"Hero Rise. What is wrong Robert?"  
That's the first time he mentioned me by my name.  
"Well I needed to ask about where I will be residing for the night."  
"You can have the bed that you unfortunately collapsed on..." The King stated.  
"Thank you for the offer, but won't I be impeding on whoever owned the room?"  
"Robert, the person who owned that room has been dead for fifteen years."  
That statement broke me. The look on my face was apparently priceless.  
"My Men, I think Robert shifted into another trance again."  
The rest of the men laughed and tried to snap me out of my trance. In a flash, I returned to normal and said, "Sorry about that. It happens every so often. Who owned the room before me?"  
"It was my queen, my wife, my serenity. She passed after the Giant who came in here took her and bit her head off. I miss her a lot but I have a lot more women that are lining up to seduce me."  
That hit me like a capital one airline. What the heck? These people have more than one wife just like the Mormons do? **_**Well at least they don't have two halves of one brain... **_**Wow your late to the party aren't you? **_**It's better to be late than never. **_**Yeah whatever brain. Look I need to get some sleep so let's go to the room and rest. **_**Why are you telling me this if you can control it yourself? **_**Because if I didn't you probably think of a override code and shut me down in a instant. **_**You know me too well... **_**Yeah, I guess I do.**

**"Well my King, I am going to go to the room and go to sleep. My crew and I have a big day tomorrow and we need our energy. Thank you for your hospitality."  
"The pleasure is mine, Robert."  
As we head to bed, Balthar came into my room and asked this question: "What happened with you and Fargor?"  
"We talked about my world and how it differs from this one. Why do you ask?"  
"I was wondering... I felt a strange disturbance from Odin that I was the topic of discussion."  
"Well I'll be honest with you, We did talk about you but it wasn't anything against you. Do not fray."  
"At least you're honest unlike the rest of them here. Here take this as a token of my gratitude."  
"What is this?" I asked in surprise.  
"It's a tomahawk. As you can see it has a sharp blade on the top and it cuts threw flesh like a axe. I feel this will be useful on our trip."  
"Thank you for this gift. Good Night Balthar."  
"Good Night Robert."  
As he departed, I drifted off to sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 / Preparations / Perspectives: Robert Niles and Balthar / Denmark, Village/ 9:50 A.M. / Current Perspective: Robert Niles**

**I woke from my slumber and stretched like I would do on my world. I would crack my knuckles, stretch my legs, and crack my back and neck areas. It felt so relieving after all of this stress hit me. I still can't believe I hit the wrong time on that damned time warp machine. My General is probably alerting the rest of my crew that I hit the wrong time period. Well whatever, at least I'm not in a war or something.**

**Anyway, I decided to wake up my second half of my brain since he always decides to pester me in the morning. **_**Ah, good morning Robert. **_**Good morning brain, can't believe I'm still here. **_**Yeah that's a understatement you should've been dead on the impact...**_** Yeah I know but at least I was rescued. **_**Unlike that one time in kindergarten... **_**Really? Don't bring it up please. **_**Okay let's just get to the mead hall and see what grub they are cooking. **_**Your right let's go and get something to eat.**

**I decide to pull out my handy storage unit that I've had this whole time. 'Wait why didn't I think of this earlier?' I thought. I decided to open it and see what I have. I pulled out some armor that Galactic Army Personnel would use. Also in the unit was a M4A1 Laser Rifle, fifteen laser and pulse grenades, a radio, a survival kit, a plasma cutter, about thirty magazines of laser rifle ammo, schematics to create more ammo, and a M45C Laser Pistol. I put all of this on and head out of my room.**

**As I entered the mead hall, I was approached by the King. I kneeled in front of him. As I stood back up to see his puzzled gaze, I asked him,  
"Is the rest of my crew ready to depart?"  
"Is that you Robert? I've never seen a suit of armor like this." I forgot to tell them about the Galactic Army didn't I? Well this is going to be fun to explain.  
"Well, since I'm from the future, I was drafted into what is called the Galactic Time Warp Army. Since I was going into my first tour of Denmark, I had to have all my gear present. Since I fell here, I've had generic civilian clothing on, but now I have something better. This gear is very advanced technology for this world."  
"Well I knew you were powerful, but not this powerful! Your crew is ready outside and waiting for you. They've eaten their food already and have plenty rations."  
"Thank you my King. Is that my food over there?" I said as I pointed to the plate of food on the table.  
"Yes that is your food. Hope it's delicious."  
I started over to my plate and sat down. As I ate, I heard the door of mead hall swing open and the crew came inside and sat down next to me.  
"Did you just get up?" Balthar questioned.  
"Yes I did, and as you can tell I put on my armor that I would have if I was going to battle."  
"Well it seems a lot more resistant than ours!" Shouted Fargor as he punched me in the stomach. Fargor is such a card.  
We sat there and talked while I ate. Once I was finished, we started on our journey. We waved goodbye to the king and the people of the village and started our journey. I felt that this world has adapted to my language because in my mythology textbooks, they would speak in Old English or Icelandic, but it seems that they are speaking in modern English. How odd is that?**

**[Perspective Change Balthar]**

**My fellow warriors and I have been talking about this 'futuristic gift from Odin' and I feel he's become part of the family. That being said, I feel that he will become weak when it comes to battling. I must show him how to swing his enchanted sword around because that thing isn't a toy. It's the DIAMOND WRATH. This sword hasn't been used in over a thousand years and if he's going to use this sword; he must have the proper training. When I was out adventuring around Greece, I had to make sure I wasn't a target or I would be chained or locked up. So I decided to meet some of the locals and one of these men was named Seth. He taught me more than I could chew. We'd always have a conservation about how our battling skills are. He would then teach me how to defend myself from hordes of men and be able to take down armies with my own fist. I'm glad I met that man.**

**[Perspective Change Robert Niles]**

**The whole trip to the path was silent but something was weird about Balthar. He was dazing into some thicket and I thought he was just sick or something. I asked, "Is something wrong Balthar?"**

**"No, I was just in a trance like you were at the mead hall."  
"O-Okay I just want to make sure that your alright."  
I wanted to stop and set up camp just outside of the forest because you never know what could happen. I motioned for my men to get ready to create a tent. When I gave them the order they all looked at me like I was stupid or something. Was it something I said?  
"What in Odin's mindset is a tent?" Oh sh- I forgot that there wasn't such thing as a tent in this time period.  
"A tent is almost like a mini house. Here I'll create one of my own."  
I pulled out a little cubed box and sat in on the ground. I pulled out my sword and pressed the button. Then I thought of what a tent should look like and released the aura. It shot into the box and it popped out into what looked like a RV. **_**That's way better than a tent. **_**That's not what I was going for but hey you are right there brain.**

**My crew were in shock when they saw this 'tent'. It was just like a RV, on wheels and had tinted windows. It was very long and it had a brown and white color gradient. It also had a few doors on the outside of it for storage. I like this one! I walked up and opened the door with my sword. As I walked in, I felt a sense of unworldly powers. I then heard a very shallow voice. It exclaimed,**  
**"Robert, my name is Odin; the sky-father of this land and I want you to explain to me what is this contraption."**  
**I explained to him in a defiant tone, "Odin, this is a RV. It's like a mobile home. You can drive it around and move it from place to place. I wasn't expecting to be a RV, instead; I was hoping it would be just a tent. Guess I packed the wrong cube."**  
**"Robert this is very useful. I will not punish you. Take care of Balthar and the rest of the crew for me. They need to be back in one piece."**  
**"I will do not fray Odin." As I said this, Odin fell back and the unworldly powers were lifted. The inside of this RV was just like the mead hall, however; it was more modernized and had the necessities for a modern family of four. I went back out and motioned for my group of Norsemen to see the RV. We sat down and chatted about this RV and what it can do. It was becoming night, and I wanted to make sure we had enough beds for all of us. This travel trailer was absolutely astounding. It had four beds all ready for us to use and a bunch of storage and living space. We were ready for the night. I locked the RV up and drifted off to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Where am I?" Robert questioned. He was standing in the middle of a open field, with his Diamond Wrath in one hand and his laser rifle in the other. He couldn't understand why he had these equipped, but he assumed he was getting ready for battle. His crew was nowhere to be found, but he knew they were probably fighting the enemy… wait who is the enemy?  
**

**Suddenly, I spotted an unknown fiend in his midst. I questioned what this fiend was but I shoved all thoughts aside and ran towards it. I raised my sword and pressed the button. As the fiend turned around, I released the button, sending the blue aura into the beast. Unfortunately, the 'beast' turned around and I found out that it was Fargor. I tried to stop the aura, but it was too late. I screamed, "FARGOR! DAMN IT!"**

"**Robert why are you doing this to me? You've killed Balthar and the twins, and now me? I thought I could trust you, and now you're killing me? I HOPE ODIN CURSES YOU AND GIVES YOU AN AGONIZING DEATH YOU-." that's all he could say before being vaporized by the aura…**

"AHHH!" I screamed, as I woke up from my horrible imprisonment. The crew were startled by his scream and rushed toward him to comfort him. Balthar asked in panic,

"**Are you alright Robert?"  
"Yes, I'm fine Balthar, it was just a dream."  
**_**I thought it was pretty damn realistic.**_** Brain honestly I hate when you do this to me. It's like your Dr. Phil, always criticizing people to the point that they can't take it anymore. **_**I can't believe you compared me to Dr. Phil. He's such a creep! I thought I knew you better! **_**I thought I knew you too until you told me to jump into the mead container with Fargor… **_**Shut up. You took that completely out of context.**_** Then what were you trying to tell me? **_**I was trying to tell you to go jump in with him because it looked like f-fun. Yeah! **_**You are the worst liar ever.**

"**Well were happy that your okay. It sounded like a warlock was in the RV for a second," Fargor said.  
"Those things exist in this time period?"  
"Yes they do Robert. Did your time period have any of those monsters in it?"  
I pondered at this for a moment. The only thing we had that would likely attack us was the Griffons, who were eagle-like creatures but larger and more fierce.  
"Not really, all we had are griffons, and they are very hard to vanquish. Usually battles are held amongst other human factions, and not against animals."  
"That's unheard of in this time," Balthar said. "We fight foul demons and beasts that harm our village. We only fight other kingdoms if they harm our well-being."  
"We fight for honor and glory and if we die, we will meet Odin in Valhalla," Jaesen said. "I hope there's a lot of ale in stock because I will need it!" exclaimed Waltor. Everyone laughed at the thought and decided they needed to get ready to leave the campsite.  
"We need to move in order to get through the Trail of Demons by nightfall," said Balthar. "The Trail of Demons has a lot of unknown creatures that even I haven't faced."  
Wait a minute, I thought one person survived to tell the tale… Didn't they tell the Norsemen of the village about the path?  
"I thought someone lived to tell the tale, didn't they tell you guys about it?" I asked.|  
"No, the man died the next day due to his wounds. He lost a arm and had what looked like claw wounds all over his body."  
That shook me a bit. What creatures lie on this path? Will we make it out alive? This is going to be a rough ride.  
"We will succeed don't worry Robert. If we worry about the thought of the path, we will never make it through and we will die in agony."  
That's a good point. "I'm sure we will succeed Balthar, thank you."  
"Glad to help. Now let's leave this contraption and…"  
"Wait Balthar, we can use this to also drive through the trail." I interrupted.  
"You mean this thing can move without us pushing it?" Fargor questioned.  
"Yes it can. You see I have the key to this which allows me to start the engine. The engine runs on gasoline or water. Since there's not a lot of gasoline on this world, we should gather water in reserves so we don't run out of fuel for it."  
"Can we see if it works first?" Jaesen inquired.  
"Sure let me just get the key and we can start it up!" I replied.  
I searched around my pockets for the key. Moments later, I pulled out a small red key and went to the main control module. I put the key in and slowly turned it. I heard the engine roar like a fierce lion, ready to strike its victim. Once I fully started it, I checked the gas tank and noticed it was completely full. **_**Nice job so far Robert. **_**Thank you brain you finally see what I can do. **_**You barely do anything except shoot guns and read books. Anything else you do surprises me enough. **_**Shut up brain. I do a lot more than just shoot guns and read books. **_**Name a time that you didn't read books or shoot guns. **_**Well I celebrated Christmas and Halloween last year with my parents. **_**That doesn't count. **_**Actually it does, but you're too stubborn to accept it.**

**The rest of the crew watched in amazement as the engine roared with life. I couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. They returned their gaze to me and I stopped chuckling. Balthar asked,  
"What's so funny?"  
"I can't help but laugh at your guy's reactions. I've never seen someone react to a RV like this."  
"Why is this 'RV' common in your world?" asked Waltor.  
"It's common because people use it as a means of transportation to a vacation spot. Vacation is very important in my world and people always need it. Other people use an RV as a home; a **_**permanent**_** home that can move around with just a flip of a switch."  
I was even more surprised at their reactions now. Fargor was surprised, but he looked like he was about to explode into millions of pieces. Balthar was frustrated and looked like he was battling his own thoughts. Jaesen and Waltor both were in slight shock, but they were more puzzled than shocked. I think I broke them.  
**

**[Perspective Change: Balthar]**

**Who does Robert think he is? First he falls from the sky and now this? He has made this world go into chaos and he hasn't even realized it! I don't know if I should confess to him in private or with the rest of the crew. He doesn't know who I truly am. I should just keep myself in disguise to hide my true identity. **_** Yeah right. Balthar, you know you can't keep your true identity hidden from them much longer. **_**Yes I know my second half…I know.**

**[Perspective Change: Fargor]**

**This is nothing new to me. I wonder why Balthar hasn't told us yet about his true identity because I can't wait anymore. He knows that as a member of the Galactic Time Warp Army, you can't interact with the locals; otherwise, you could alter history or more importantly; your existence.**

**Since I'm thinking of this, I might as well spill the beans. My name is John Riverstone and Balthar is James Spilsburg. We are both Galactic Time Warp Operatives like Robert, but we've been stuck here for about 9 years. When we first arrived, we were in a forest not far off from his trail. We were both bleeding out and we felt that we were going to die. Then, Odin, the sky-father, came to us and healed our wounds. As we regained our strength, we stood up and asked him who he was and why he was helping us. He said,  
"I am Odin, the sky-father, and I am the great god of the Norse. I brought you here from your time warp because we need your assistance. I need you two to take up new identities, so that your technologies will not impact this world. Please take this into consideration and make sure you respond to me by nightfall. I will be at the mead hall at the village across the bridge." Odin pointed to the arched bridge ahead of us. "This village is tainted with cruel and brute tyranny. Please fix this for me and let my people know I am here. Thank you." Odin then departed. **

**Balthar and I were astonished by this. We both looked at each other and then at our surroundings. We were currently at the large gate that had two devils on each side. It stood twenty feet tall and was as wide as the trail that it safeguarded. It was a black gate and there was a slot for a key that had an irregular shape to it. We both knew that this key wasn't able to be copied and to the best of my knowledge; it may not even exist. We still looked for this key anyway, so that we may pass the gate to continue our quest. After several minutes of searching, I found it by a rotten, old, dying tree. This tree was unlike the rest along the path. It had a strange marking on it with some words winding around it like a dial. The writing appeared to be in the language of Iceland. I learned some Icelandic when I went to college. 'And they said it was dumb to take Icelandic...' I thought.**

**I decided to translate what was on the tree. The words were translated into English and it was a surprising translation.**

**"The Trails of Demons,  
where no one may stay,  
and no one will return from."**

**I shuddered at the words it presented me. I wondered that if I told Balthar, if he would say that I was becoming crazy. So I decided to tell him about it. He said, "We should leave this wretched place. It is cursed with thousands of demons and beasts. We should return to Odin and ask him more about this trail." We agreed and went on our way to the village.  
As we were walking along the path to the village, I wanted to talk to Balthar about our new names. I stated, "Well, Since we are new to this world, we should pick our identities. My name is going to be Fargor. What's your name going to be?"  
For some reason Balthar didn't question why I picked my name. He then stated, "I'm going to pick Balthar. It reminds me of my axe I was given by my Sergeant. It was named Dynasty."  
"You mean you named your military axe?"  
"Yes, I did. Long story short, I named it Dynasty because I've had it for a long time and I've used it for many battles I fought in. Don't get me wrong, I like shifting through time and stuff, but we can't go back now. This military axe needs to meet the standards of this world and I think I'll just use an illusion spell to conceal the true form of this axe."  
"Why can't we go back Balthar?" I ask.  
"Because our time beakers are broken. Don't you see that?"  
I looked down at my suit. Yeah, they are definitely broken. "Well, what should we do?" I asked.  
"I think we should change our appearance and blend in with the Norsemen."  
"How did you know they were Norsemen?" I questioned.  
"Fargor please tell me that you listened to Odin when he said, 'god of the Norse'."  
I whispered to myself, "Note to self, pay attention more at what Odin says." I look up at Balthar and say in a southern accent, "Enope."  
Balthar looked at me like I was being a brainless moron. "Really funny Fargor. Let's get into the hall before Odin thinks we ditched him."  
"Alright...Wait what about our gear?"  
"Let's bury them by the bridge."  
"Sounds like a plan Balthar."  
We started to dig into the rocky soil by the bridge. We placed our equipment into the ground and started placing the dirt back into the holes. Once the gear was buried, We continued our way up to the hall.**

** We arrived at the hall just before night fall. We had a little more time to spare, so we decided to explore the village a bit. There were several small homes aligned across the southern tip of the village. Each home had the same basic layout, however each door to the homes were slightly larger as you went down the line. There was a small marketplace in the center of the village. The Mead Hall was right next to that marketplace. On the roof of the Mead Hall was a sign that stated,  
"Honor and Glory to all who may enter."  
We entered the Mead Hall and like Robert, we were surprised and awestruck. I was very nervous because I couldn't see Odin in the crowd of people at the hall. We approached what looked like a throne and realized there was a man whose crown glistened in the light. We kneeled and like Robert the King stated,  
"Rise my friends. Welcome to the village of Odin. Who are you two?"  
"My name is Fargor," I said.  
"My name is Balthar," James said.  
"What land did you come from?"  
When he started asking that, I heard a faint sound of knocking at the mead hall doors. It got louder as the question was being stated. When it was finished, the door blew open like it was being impaled by tornado force winds. Then I heard a loud voice shout,  
"THESE MEN BELONG TO ME KING VÉ!" The King saw the man enter and asked him, "Who are you?"  
"I am the sky-father, the man who you named your village after. The man who watches over the village to scout out evil and vent it elsewhere. I found these two by the Trail of Demons. They will be here to help and serve the people of this village. Let them stop this corruption my King."  
"Your command may be followed O' Odin," the King replied in a frightened tone.  
"Do not fray King Vé, I am here on their behalf. Treat them with utmost respect," Odin replied.  
"They shall be Odin. Thank you for bringing them to my village. It's a honor."  
Odin nodded and then departed.  
The King turned to his attention to us and said,  
"Heroes of Odin, please forgive me for interrogating you. Now help me with this village." We both nodded and were grateful that Odin came. If he didn't, well interrogation and maybe execution wouldn't be in the deck of cards.**

[Perspective Change: Robert Niles]

** I couldn't help but think to myself since it looks like everyone around me was battling their thoughts. The only two who seemed like they were fine were Jaesen and Waltor. They were both practicing their combat abilities. I'm glad we have them on our side.  
Anyway, I decided to boot up protocol twenty-six hundred. This caused my second half to wake up in mere seconds.  
Good afternoon my second half...  
**_**I knew you would do this for some odd reason...Anyway what's up?  
**_** Nothing, I just worry that I might not be able to return home until I help these people with this quest.  
**_**Well that's understandable...  
**_** What do you mean?  
**_**Remember in Galactic College on Radeon 5?  
**_**Yeah, what about it?**_**  
They told you in class to not interact with the locals unless you blend in with society.  
**_**Oh sh-... I forgot about that. I might've altered half of history by now!  
**_**Don't worry just continue what you're doing, taking on a new identity now would be pointless.  
**_**That's true but I don't know. I have a strange feeling that this world has adapted to my English too easily... I think Fargor and Balthar aren't who they say they are.  
**_**Why do you think that?  
**_**Well consider this, they act immaturely around everyone and I know for a fact that behavior like that isn't tolerated in this society and time.  
**_**You're right. You should confront them before you leave for the gates.  
**_**Okay, thanks second half. Finally you give good advice when I need it.  
**_**Shuddup. Get to work Robert.  
**_**As I regained my composure, I realized it was evening and I decided to go tell the crew to get some rest. We shall see tomorrow who truly is who they say they are...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 / Seeking the Truth / At RV / Perspectives initiated: Robert Niles, Balthar, and Fargor**

[Perspective: Robert Niles]

It was a radiant morning of the next day and I was ready to confront Balthar and Fargor. I can't seem to put my finger on it, but I feel that they are trying to conceal something. When they woke up this morning, they were mumbling something about the Galactic Time Warp Army. Why would they need to talk about that? Well, I'm going to find out. I saw them outside arguing over a matter that I didn't want to ask about. Instead, I walked towards them and shouted:  
"Hey Balthar and Fargor! Can I talk to you for a second?" They both decided to end their differences and approach me.  
"WE have something to tell you."  
"I think you DO!" I shouted.  
"Stop the shouting and let us speak!" They shouted back. I stopped my frustration and waited for what they were going to say.  
"We aren't from here either...We *sigh*...We're from the Galactic Time Warp Army too," Fargor said.  
I almost fainted right there. "You...what?!"  
"My name is Operative John H. Riverstone," Fargor answered.  
"My name is Operative James A. Spilsburg," Balthar stated.  
They both put out there hands and waited for a handshake. I responded and shook both of their hands. "I didn't know guys. I'm sorry," I said looking down in shame.  
"It's okay; but now we have a bigger problem on our hands."  
"What do you mean Balt- I mean James?"  
"Heh don't worry about our real names. We still like being called by our new identities!" Fargor said in excitement.  
"Well Robert, it seems that our presence here has altered the language. They now speak fluent modern English and they have abandoned some of their old traditions. I think you have enabled them and I feel you might cause a chaos rift to form," Balthar explained.  
"A Chaos what?" I said in confusion.  
_**What is a chaos rift Robert...**_**  
Does it look like I know second half?  
**_**Obviously, since I was deactivated during your sessions in school...  
**_**You know... I should've kept you on. I didn't pay attention to half of the garbage they taught us.  
**_**I think you should be paying attention to what Balthar is saying right now idiot.  
**_**Oh shit you're right.  
I snapped back to reality and saw that Balthar was looking at me strangely. I asked him what was wrong and he said,  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
"No...sorry my second half asked a question and I-"  
"It's okay. Look I'll explain it again. A chaos rift is a portal that opens once a person causes a major alteration in history. So far, we've caused many minor changes. Let's keep it that way," Balthar explained.  
"Couldn't you guys teleport us back to our own time period?" I asked blindly.  
"No, our time breakers have been broken ever since we landed here," Fargor answered.  
"How long ago was that?"  
Fargor and Balthar looked at each other with frightened glares. Then they looked back at me and stated in the most shallow tone; they said, "Nine years."  
My Jaw almost shatter into millions of pieces at the words I heard. "What have you been doing around here for nine years?!"  
"We've been adventuring with these two," they said as they pointed to Jaesen and Waltor. "Balthar and I have been adventuring with them for so long; that I have forgotten when we first met them," Fargor said.  
"Why didn't you tell us that you weren't like our kind?" Jaesen asked.  
"Odin told us to make it secret until we encountered someone that was like our kind. Obviously we were the only ones in the land that was from the Galactic Time Warp Army," Balthar said with a smirk.  
"When Robert arrived, we knew what he was right away. A Galactic Time Warp soldier doesn't appear out of nowhere," Fargor stated.**

** "So..." I mumbled. "Where's your gear?"  
"By the arched bridge that we passed. We buried our gear in different spots so that it couldn't be stolen or detected." then Fargor asked, "Why do you inquire about this?"  
"We're going to need them. Do you remember exactly where you placed them?" I asked.  
"Eeeeenope," Balthar said in the worst horrible southern accent I've ever heard.  
Balthar, Fargor, and I all laughed at this. Jaesen and Waltor shook their heads and waited for us to stop laughing. After a few minutes of rolling on the floor laughing in hysterics, we finally stopped and regained our composures. I began to realize that we need to lock up the RV so that no one would steal the RV from us. I went over and pulled out my keys and locked the door. We then headed out to find the retired operatives gear that was hidden at the bridge.**

**Authors Note:  
Thank you guys for all the support you're giving me. PLEASE write some feedback. I love hearing from my readers and it helps develop the story. Hope you guys are having a great Christmas!  
Hope you guys love the cliffhangers :)**

**-TheTraxicEnd  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7/ Where the heck did our gear go? / Location: Not Specified.**

**[Current Perspective: Odin (Flashback 2 years after Fargor and Balthar's arrival)]**

**I'm glad I picked these two men. They're getting my order done and I couldn't be happier. The village looks like it's advancing and becoming uncorrupt. Getting results in just two years? I hope it doesn't take any longer though...It may ruin my plans.**

**[Present Time]**

**It's time...It's almost fully complete and with this new Robert fellow, they will surely finish off this quest. I just hope they don't go searching for the gear that Fargor and Balthar hid in the Earth...**

**[Perspective Change: Robert Niles / Location: Arched Bridge]  
**

** We arrived at the site that Balthar and Fargor believe they put their items at. We all started pulling away the soil with our hands. We dug and dug until...we couldn't dig anymore. When they realized this, they came to the conclusion that their items were stolen.  
"We need to find the man who is responsible!" Fargor shouted.  
"I say when we find him, I'll gut his brain out with Dynasty!" Balthar announced in defiance.  
"NO!" I shouted. "We are Galactic Time Warp Army Troops. DID YOU FORGET THAT!?" Damn it. They make me so angry sometimes. Oh great...I think I broke them again.  
**_**They will be okay, give them some time to think.  
**_**I know. Wait don't they have second halves of their brain too? I mean, they are part of the GTWA.  
**_**It's for them to know and for us to acknowledge. It's their business and privacy and we shouldn't invade it.  
**_**You're right. I'm glad I have you as a second half.  
**_**Aha! Don't get to sappy on me there Robert.  
**_**I keep forgetting you have multiple personalities...**

**[Perspective Change: Balthar]**

**Brain...You understand what Robert just said?**

_**Yeah...He said you guys abandoned your past...  
**_**No shit Sherlock?  
**_**Hey don't give me shit. I'm your second half! Besides, Robert is just confronting you. He needs you to calm down and look over things. Not an issue for the scholarly and heroic James that I know is it?  
**_**Nope. I just have a feeling of remorse. I feel lost again. Second half, I need you to guide me once again. Can you handle this incompetent fool?  
**_**Use the force? Definitely.  
**_**Remind me to make sure your Star Wars marathons are cut slightly shorter.  
**_** . Return to reality bucko. It's Star Wars time for me.  
**_**Sure thing there master Yoda.**

**[Perspective Change: Fargor]**

**'Ello Old chap!  
**_**Are you okay John?**_**  
Jimmies_exe has stopped responding.  
**_**Ugh not this again. Over ride protocol two hundred fifty-three.  
**_** Jimmies_exe has been rustled.  
Rebooting...  
Online.  
Ugh, why do I feel like I got hit by a British Segway?  
**_**That's because you were speaking in a British accent for a bit. Are you alright?  
**_**Yeah...So did you hear what Robert said?  
**_**What about what?  
**_**You and I need to be in sync a little more.  
**_**What do you mean?  
**_**Pay attention please.  
**_**Sorry due now what are we going to do about Robert and the gear?  
**_**DID YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE?  
**_**No...I just wanted to make you mad  
**_**Seriously man, let's stay focused. Anyway suggestions on Robert?  
**_**Go in for the kill.  
**_**WHAT?  
**_**Oh sorry, I meant to say go in for the thrill. My bad.  
**_**Shut up. I don't need your grieving.  
**_**No you need me to help you. Which is what I'm currently doing.  
**_**Yeah right. Anyway, I think we should suggest to Robert that we should ask Odin for help. Maybe he could help locate our stolen goods?  
**_**Sounds like a plan there Captain.  
**_**Sweet. Let's go ask him.  
**_**Actually its only you remember? I'm just the second half of your brain. What do you think, I'm just going to walk beside you and pretend I'm another species?  
**_**I'll let you think of that. Well, see you later second half.  
**_**I hate when you make me think more than I need to.  
**_**I know but it's funny.  
I came back to reality and so did Balthar? Our brains are so in sync. Spacing out at the same time just like in college. Anyway, I looked at Robert and suggested,  
"We should probably ask Odin about where our missing equipment is."  
Robert looked at me in wonder and said,  
"That is a GREAT idea! How would I contact him-"  
He was interrupted by a huge, radiant, blinding flash that invaded our midst. We all jumped back in fear that a chaos rift was forming. We then hear a faint voice that gradually grew louder as the flash dimmed. It was Odin.  
"It is I, Odin. I'm here to tell you what happened to your gear."**

**[Perspective Change: Odin]**

**"It all started on a evening similar to this one. The stars were aligned and organized in a matter that made them sparkle like a man who heard his name chanted by all who basked in his glory. The landscape was rocky and charred from a attack by a greedy kingdom from the far northern regions. These men," I pointed at Balthar and Fargor. "...were coming along to this very bridge when they stopped and conversed about their issues ahead. As they were finished talking, they parted a small distance away from each other before digging at the Earth below them. Before long, they both obtained enough soil to make a large hill. There they laid their gear, nestled in the Earth below their feet. Once the gear was placed, they took the soil and shoved it into the holes they created. When the manual labor ceased, the two left the scene in a disappointed matter. I felt a strange feeling that I needed to secure the gear so that no man nor beast could tinker with their dangerous and unlimited power. When you left the main hall to your sleeping quarters, I decided to go to the site and take the gear to a place where no man other than I could reach it."**  
**I waited for their reaction to my speech. Most of them were interested and intrigued while others were just shocked. The silence was cut when Balthar spoke up. He said,**  
**"Odin, we really need the gear in order to complete the quest for the King."**  
**"Ha! No you don't. You've been able to manage so far with your axes and swords, what more do you need? Go and complete the quest. You will see your weapons returned to you as a reward," I said. I then departed with another flash.**

**[Perspective Change: Robert Niles]**

**I seriously Have to get used to the damn flashes. They are so overpowering that it honestly wants me to punch someone in the face...not that I want to at the moment. I decided to speak up and try to break the awkward silence that was at hand.**  
**"Well, we now know who has your gear..."**  
**"Let's head back to the RV. We need rest for our adventure tomorrow," Fargor said in a shallow tone.**  
**Everyone except Jaesen and Waltor turned to head to the RV. Before they could make a run for it, I turned and asked,**  
**"Where do you think you two are going?"**  
**"We are going to get a new weapon for our adventure. We will meet you at the RV, okay?" Jaesen answered.**  
**"Okay just get back by eleven!" I shouted.**  
**"No problem," Waltor replied.**  
**I motioned for the rest of the crew to head to the RV while I stayed in the shadows. I had a hunch that they were hiding something from us and I wanted to know what it was. I had a little reconnaissance mission to undertake.**

**[Perspective Change: Jaesen]**

**I really don't like this Robert guy. He's so demanding and always acts like a boss around us. I think this 'weapon' we are going to purchase will shut his trap for good. Because I know that my brother and I would not want him to know of our secret.**

**[Perspective Change: Robert Niles]**

**I watched them from a distance, using my dialogue and vision enhanced goggles. 'I love these things,' I thought. I turned the volume to a comfortable level and waited for them to make their purchase. As I looked, I saw the trader give the two a bottle of green muck. The muck was called 'The Death's Giver'. I think that muck is poison. I decided to ask my second half about the situation.**  
**Hey second half. I have a dilemma here and I need your input on it.**

**_Gladly. What is the problem Robbie?  
_Wait...Did you just give me a nickname?  
_Yeah. Problem Robbie?  
_Oh you troll. No, I'm just wondering what you thought about them buying a bottle of poison at the marketplace.  
_I got a hunch that they aren't on your side...  
_What?  
_Well, whenever you guys seem to interact. You shove Jaesen and Waltor off like they are background characters in a book. I think they desire some more attention from you guys.  
_That does make sense but what should I do? Should I confront them?  
_Definitely. Just don't tell them you were spying on them. That would make the whole situation seem creepy and I know for a fact that you are not a CREEEPER.  
_Thanks second half.  
_No problem. Now, I have to return to my late night show called 'Everyone hates Beiber'.__It's a new episode and I do not want to miss it!  
_Is that guy always getting ragged on?  
_You bet. Ryan Beiber always gets ragged on. Don't you know this?  
_I'm learning something new from you every day. This must be from your multiple personalities.  
_I know and it keeps you alive.  
_Yeah I know. Well, I got to go confront the two mischievous figures when they get to the RV. Have fun watching Beiber getting ragged on.  
_You bet I will. You better hurry before they arrive there first.  
_ I return back to reality and run as fast as I can to the RV. I think it's time to expose these two for who they truly are.  
**

** A/N : Man, lots of investigating going on here. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Many thanks go to for allowing me to post my work on here. Also a big shout out to my friend Mac for spreading this story out. Big thanks man. I got major plans for the next few chapters since they will start going on their adventure. By the way...Should I add a comedy tag in here? Because these brain conversations are going to get a whole lot more...funnier.  
~TheTraxicEnd**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 / The Confrontation **

**[Perspective: Robert Niles]**

**I arrived at the RV at 10:30 and noticed that the door was already unlocked. Using this to my advantage, I swiftly jumped into the RV and locked the door. The rest of the crew were sitting around watching the TV. I looked over and saw them watching the movie ****How to Train Your Dragon.**** I loved that movie so much as a child. The fact that the main character of the movie was named Hiccup; it always made me chuckle and laugh hysterically. Anyways, I wanted them to know what I saw Waltor and Jaesen buy at the market. Since they still haven't noticed me arriving, I got their attention with a sudden shout,  
"HEY GUYS!"  
Their reactions were ****PRICELESS. ****Balthar and Fargor jumped out of their seats and hid behind their chairs with their weapons wielded. They were shaking as if they saw their first ghost.  
"Wow, I didn't know you guys were so easy to scare!" I exclaimed. The two sighed and got up after realizing it was just me.  
"I guess we are easy to scare," Balthar replied. "Next time, I will lock the door or at least put some squeaky rubber ducks on the ground so we can hear you walking in."  
"That's just creepy how you would suggest rubber ducks," Fargor said with a puzzled look on his face. "Honestly, I think banana peels would've been so much better."  
They both chuckled at the thought. I let them have their fun and now it's my turn to spill the beans.  
"Well, I'd like to a hearty discussion as friends, but we have more important matters on our hands."  
They both looked at me like I just got banished from the village or something. I noticed that Fargor was kicking at the ground in a nervous fashion. 'I guess that training as a waiter really comes in handy now,' I thought. Back when I was working as a teenager, I was a waiter at some fancy cafe on good old Vechoshak Avenue. It was more of a Russian Cafe with its unique Russian delicacies. Anyway, The manager of the establishment always trained us for the first two weeks so that by the time we were done, we would know when a customer would need a drink due to mere body language. It was hard at first, but I got a hang of it and eventually, I became lead waiter. When you're lead waiter...the pay is good let's put it at that.  
Back to the dilemma at the RV, I looked at them and said in a defiant tone,  
"Waltor and Jaesen seem to be scheming a plan that I don't like. It has to deal with a certain item that they bought when we 'left'. It seems to be that they bought a bottle of posion."  
Fargor and Balthar stared at me dumbfounded. They couldn't figure out a way to respond, so I continued,  
"I want you guys to pretend you're deep in sleep so that they don't expect a thing. Once they approach my bed..." I said before being interrupted by Fargor.  
"I'm sorry, but why would they go to your bed first?"  
"Because I think the poison relates to me. I think they are trying to kill me because of how we've treated them lately. Haven't you guys noticed that they don't talk to us at all. When we do, they act like children and always demand something from us?"  
They both stared at me with blank expressions. Balthar finally decides to break the staring contest and says,  
"We..didn't realize it. If they are going to try and poison you, shouldn't you be asleep too? And what about us? Should we keep our weapons on us?"  
"I'd like to play twenty questions with you Balthar, but I'll answer your questions for you in simple manner. Ready?" He nods. "Obviously I will go to sleep, you two should go with what I said before, and yes on the last question."  
They both stood their trying to understand what I just told them.  
**_**Dude you need to stop breaking them. By the time you guys leave the village, they won't be able to comprehend their surroundings.  
**_**But it's fun!  
**_**I know, but having two broken companions isn't the best option right now.  
**_**Wise old brain...never ceases to fail me.  
**_**Damn straight. Now get back to them before they think you are broken as well.  
**_**Wait...What?**

**I come back to the realization that I was spacing out. I look over and see Balthar and Fargor still in a broken state. I then walk closer to them and try to destroy their trance. They immediately shift out of the trance and come back to reality. I say to them,  
"Guys it's 10:45, they will be here soon. Let's set this plan into motion, okay?"  
"Alright Robert. We will pretend to go to sleep, but if they try to kill you; we will be ready to strike," they said in unison.  
"I knew I can count on you guys. Now let's turn off the TV and the lights so that they won't expect us to be awake."  
They nod in agreement and head to their respective beds. I approached my bed and waited for the two traitors to arrive. Let's see what they have in store for me.  
**

**[20 minutes later]**

** I heard the door slowly creak open. It felt as if the door was giving a sign that some paranormal activity was going on. I quickly shoved that thought aside when I started to hear the voice of the Waltor. He was telling Jaesen to be careful and not to wake up me up. It started to make me nervous because the fact that I heard them approaching my bed. I started to cover up my feelings by listening to what they said and imagine what they were doing. As I was doing this, my thought process became cloudy when I heard a sudden popping noise. It was the sound of the bottle of poison being uncapped. I heard Waltor tell him to be gentle and just try to put the poison on my back. 'Since when does poison actually effect the skin and not the actual insides...Oh wait it's not poison... It's acid and they are about to pour it on me!' I thought in panic. This is now the time to strike. With speed, I jumped up and grasped the bottle he had in his hand. I swiftly took it out of his hands and...  
*If you want to time this right...go to**** youtube and put this in the bar (/gAYL5H46QnQ?t=17s)** and press play :D*  
I THREW IT ON THE GROUND! I look over to them and yelled,  
"YOU MUST THINK I'M A JOKE! I AIN'T GOING TO BE PART OF THIS SYSTEM!" I throw my hands at him. "MMMAAAANNN!"  
*End it here*  
Jaesen and Waltor immediately were shocked at my yelling and reaction. They realized at this moment that I figured them out and they tried to dash towards the door. Unfortunately for them, Fargor and Balthar were already there with their weapons pointed at the two traitors.  
I regained my composure and got up from my comfortable bed. I approach them and ask,  
"Why the hell were you going to poison me?"  
They both knew they were screwed at this point. The two of them decided to take it out on the other. After a minute of quarreling, Fargor takes the initiative and screams, "ANSWER HIS QUESTION!"  
They both stammered at the scream and turned their attention to Robert. They both sighed and decided it was a good run. They both said in unison,  
"The reason we wanted to poison you was because..."  
Jaesen nudges Waltor in the armpit. This causes Waltor to puke blood. Jaesen then starts to puke blood as well. Balthar, Fargor, and I all stepped back from the spectacle and waited for what will happen next...

***WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT HERE. IF YOU HAVE A WEAK**  
**STOMACH, PLEASE SKIP THIS PART. THANK YOU.***

**Jaesen continues to puke up massive amounts of blood and now what looked like chunks. I feel like they've been puking for hours, but I dismissed that thought when I saw Jaesen get up from his puking fit. He immediately stands up and starts peeling off his skin, layer by layer like an onion. Waltor watches him do this while continuing his puking fit. He then turns his attention to Jaesen and starts puking on his remaining skin. Jaesen sees this and starts to throw the skin on top of Waltor. The skin appeared to be oozing a green, juicy liquid. Waltor's puking fit finally ceased and when he realized it, he turned to me with a devilish grin on his face. He then started to shed his skin. As it happened, he started to smile even bigger and showed his teeth. It appeared to be just a normal sight of human teeth, until they started to ooze blue slime. Waltor continued to shed his skin while Jaesen started to puke blood on Waltor. I looked over at Fargor and Balthar who looked at me with horror. I shrugged at them and looked back at the fit and continued to wonder what they were doing. When they were done shedding their skin, they immediately began to expand each other's eyes. To do this, Waltor pulled out his sword and stabbed it in Jaesen's right eye. Jaesen shrieked out in pain but only to pull it out himself. He saw that his human eye was attached to it. He decided it would be a good idea to lick every part of that eye that was once his. He slowly licked the eyeball and started to even nibble at it. Eventually he pulled away from the now squished and distorted human eye. When he pulled away, a new more horrific eye appeared. It was bulging out from his eyelids. It then tore the skin around the eyelid to form the new eyes that are now inhumane. It tore me to pieces to see the two that wanted to be with us so much, turn to such monstrosities. The new eyes that they formed were the size of baseballs. Once the eyes were complete, the two started to grow wings. The skin had already shed off the bodies of the two inhuman traitors, so this task was particularly easy for the two. The wings were bloody and oozing of slime. Waltor's wings were covered in blue bile while Jaesen's were green. The wings grew to the size of two human sized doorways. The wings then were set to their sides, so that they wouldn't cause problems for the rest of the transformation. They then resumed their puking fits. The puking wasn't as bloody, however; it was more grotesque as the two began puking slime. The next thing that changed was their body structures. They grew a new set of skin and a new set of claw-like hands. Their original hands and feet were transforming into the same claw-like hands as the ones that were growing. These appendages also began growing fur which identified who was who. Jaesen's fur was the color of green and Waltor's fur was the color of a light blue. Once this was completed, a sudden flash of light was cast before the eyes of the three of us. When the light faded, we saw the new versions of our once human companions. They were now traitors, and more importantly...our enemies.**  
***END OF GRAPHIC CONTENT***  
**Balthar and Fargor regained their composures and had their weapons at the ready. I motioned for them to wait before they began their assault. I asked the two now foreign figures,**  
**"So you would rather kill the men who trusted you in your human form and gave you a safe haven from your vile leaders? Wouldn't you want a happy life instead of one filled with hate?"**  
**When they responded, their voices were dark and raspy. It sounded like a bunch of the souls of the departed were screaming for help. In what seemed like their monotone voices, they said in unison,**  
**"Prepare to DIE, Robert NILES!"**

**Authors Note: I feel so bad writing that graphic content. If you didn't head my warning...I'm sorry for you. I hope you now realize why this story is for mature eyes only. It gets only better from here. Hope you guys had a great Christmas and a happy new year! I for one had a great one! Thanks a lot for all the support!  
~TheTraxicEnd**


End file.
